Forgotten Years
by rogue180
Summary: Rogue has an unexpected visitor from her past and she doesn't remember them. Read my story to find out what happens.
1. An Unexpected Student

A/N: Ok.PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS!! It takes me a long time and a lot of imagination to come up with these, what I think, crappy stories of mine.so WRITE!! Please. And Owen, Daniel, and Katie are my own creations.so there! Just to let you guys know.Wanda, in my story, has had some therapy.and is now living with the X-men because she realized that the X-men also wanted to take her father down and her brother was an enemy so she would still get to fight the people she hates with a passion.but she also gets free room and board. Provided that she does a few chores.like everyone else. Oh yeah and now Rogue has two people to hang with.even though Kitty and Wanda hate each other. But when Rogue is just sick and tired of Kitty and the whole valley girl thing.she can hang with Wanda. Who is also a social out cast and loves dark colors. Katie is just a person I wanted to put in for my own enjoyment. She is a valley girl like Kitty so they are like best friends as well. Owen and Daniel are in my story for the conflict.and to make my story possible. And some of the characters like.Rogue have some more abilities than before.but I am not sure.I might have that, I might not. So.ya! And the ages for all of my characters are:  
  
Scott/Cyclops: 19  
  
Jean: 19  
  
Rogue: 18  
  
Kitty/shadow cat: 17  
  
Katie/sun tornado: 17  
  
Owen/liquid: 18  
  
Daniel/fire starter: 20  
  
Spyke: 17  
  
Wanda/scarlet witch:18  
  
Kurt/nightcrawler: 18  
  
Amara/magma: 16  
  
Bobby/iceman:16  
  
4:30 p.m. The Mansion  
  
"Quiet down. Quiet down. Quiet!" The irritated Professor began. "As you all know, I have called you in here to tell you something important. We have a new teacher and a new student. I would like to introduce Mr. Daniel Bridgemont.and Owen D'Ancanto."  
  
"Marie.isn't that what the Professor thinks your name is?" Kitty whispered to Rogue.  
  
"Rogues eyes narrowed on the details about the new boy. "Yes.it is," she said in disbelief.  
  
"I thought you were any only child Marie." Kitty whispered shocked.  
  
"Don't call me that. Ah am Rogue." Rogue warned "Ah don't want to remember or have anythang to do with my life before the X-men! You did this on purpose, didn't you professor X!" She said running out of the room pissed.  
  
"I told you she would not react to your idea like you thought she would," Ororo said to the professor.  
  
"She will get used to it.she has to," he replied.  
  
----------------------- spiffy theme music plays like on the show ---------- ------------------------  
  
Still in the Mansion  
  
"Students.Owen has no special gifts," the professor continued after Rogue left.  
  
"Aren't you lucky," Spyke also known as Evan snorted.  
  
"But we do have reason to believe that he will soon produce abilities." The professor said pretending like Spyke had never made a comment.  
  
"Unluckiness.sorry man," Wanda replied.  
  
"It is OK.really. Ah always thought it would be cool to be a mutant. So can we get on to classes or, the normal routine. Ah am kinda getting a little umm, embarrassed being up here," Owen said as his cheeks were getting red.  
  
"Oh yes. Of course, umm.Kurt, I want you to show Owen around. Since your old room mate, Avalanche, decided to move out and join the Brotherhood. Owen gets to room with you," Professor Xavier said pointing to the furry blue elf in the front row.  
  
"Yes Professor. I von't fail you this time.I hope," Kurt said in his German accent.  
  
"Now on to the other new member of our team. Mr. Bridgemont is your newest teacher. He will be helping in the Danger Room and in the field exercises. He will not be rooming with anybody, of course since he is a teacher. Logan, I will have you be his guide for the first week. Don't shred him," the Professor finished emphasizing the don't part. "You may all go on with what you were doing. Oh yes, and the Danger Room exercises have been rescheduled for today since you are supposed to be in the middle of one right now. It will be at 6:00 p.m. instead of 4:45. Field practices have been canceled for today. Dismissed," he said with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Who was that girl who stormed out of here.she was hot," Owen said.  
  
"You mean.you don't know her?" Kurt looked at him questioningly.  
  
"No. I have never seen her before in my life."  
  
"Hmm, vell than I should not tell you. The Professor might want to tell you later. Oh yeah, and don't ever say somezing like that about her again.at least to me. Come on, I vill show you your new room," Kurt said motioning for Owen to follow.  
  
"OK."  
  
After the meeting was over Kitty and Katie went into Rogue and Wanda's room.  
  
"Rogue are you like, OK. You like, totally spazzed out in there. What is going on?" Katie said trying to comfort Rogue.  
  
"Ah think that the Professor is doing something that involves some person that might be my brother. But Ah already told everyone that Ah don't remember anything. Ah think The professor said Ah have some sort of permanent amnesia. He thinks it was caused by my powers making themselves known and that when he wiped my memory clear of all of those peoples memories.he accidentally wiped me of mine except for the ones of the X-men because I met everyone after he did that. I didn't even know him when he did that." Rogue said in one breath.  
  
"Well like, don't you wanna know what your life was like before this?" Kitty asked wiping away the tears with the pillow case.  
  
"That's just it.Ah don't want to know. I say a profile that had my real name on it, or what we think my real name is. And if my real name is Marie D'Ancanto then I was an orphan and my twin brother and Ah were split because he was adopted. Then Ah was adopted by Misty and so on. Well my possible brother's adopted parents were killed when he was 12 years old and has been living on the streets since. And Ah think that the only reason the Professor is letting him live with us without mutant abilities is because Owen is homeless.and maybe to test me," Rogue began to have tears trickle down her face. By then practically the whole girls side of the mansion was in her room listening to her.  
  
Wanda walked into her room and saw what was going on. So to save Rogue the embarrassment and energy she yelled, "That is it! Everybody OUT!"  
  
As she said that everybody swerved and ran out like a hundred wild gazelle being chased by a cheetah. "Come on! Out Barbie and Chelsea." She was referring to Kitty's brown hair and Katie's blonde.  
  
"Fine.stop calling us those names though!" Kitty said as they exited the room.  
  
"Come on.stop feeling sorry for yourself and go see the professor.he wants to see you."  
  
"Oh shit! Are you serious?"  
  
"Unfortunately.yes."  
  
"Well it better be to apologize because Ah am really mad right now!" Rogue said getting up to leave.  
  
"Good luck holmes." Wanda said giving Rogue a hug.  
  
"Thanks.see you later." Rogue said as she left.  
  
"Marie, Owen I assume you both know why I called you here?" The professor started.  
  
"Well, Professor, if it is to apologize for bringing him here. The yes, Ah know why. But you know what they say.it is bad to assume things." Rogue stated. The professor looked at her bright green eyes and say a bright green flame in each of them. She was using her patented death glare on him.even though him and everyone else in the Mansion were like, immune to it by now. But the new people had something to fear.  
  
"I actually don't know why I am here," Owen said with his Bronx like accent.  
  
"Well Marie.this is your brother. He is from your life before the Institute. I know you said that you didn't want to know anything from your life before but.I had to grab him before Magneto did. He is your twin, I know you already know this because I read your mind. You know you should really organize your thoughts Marie I had a hard ti-" He was cut off by a screech from Rogue.  
  
"First of all mah thoughts are organized and even if they aren't, what are you going to do about it? You don't have hundreds of people running around in your head from just touching someone. And besides.Ah didn't say you could snoop around in mah head!"  
  
"I am sorry Marie but-"  
  
"Mah name is Rogue. Not Marie, at least not anymore!" Rogue retorted.  
  
"Marie, Rogue.whatever! The point is that he is your brother and that your just going to have to deal with him being here! You can either accept the fact that a piece of your old life is in your new one I don't care, but you will be civil people!"  
  
Rogue had never seen the Professor so angry before in her life.  
  
"Whoa! Your telling me that I am related to her!"  
  
"You got a problem with that bud!?!?"  
  
"No.not really."  
  
"Look Professor, if he stays Ah go.it is too confusing because he is my TWIN BROTHER! Hello.Ah can barely handle being an only child looked out for by Wolvie. How am Ah gonna handle being a twin!?!?"  
  
"Oh yes. Thank you for reminding me about the twin situation. Since he is your twin.and this has never happened before. I along with the other teachers have reason to believe that he will either develop the same gift as you and you will be able to touch another person. Or he will develop another gift and you still won't be able to touch anybody."  
  
"Well thanks a lot Professor! The only person in mah life Ah can touch.and Ah don't want anything to do with them! I am leaving!" She said as she exited the room.  
  
"Is it just me or is she PMSing."  
  
"It is just you," Professor Xavier replied waving his hand to dismiss the teen. "Oh yeah.try talking to her. She needs it right now."  
  
"Yes sir," Owen said as he left.  
  
Rogue knocked on the door to Logan's room. "Come in," a gruff voice said.  
  
Rogue had tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ah need to leave and Ah was wonderin' if Ah could borrow your bike."  
  
"When will I have it back?"  
  
"Ah don't know. Probably when Ah come back."  
  
"When would that be?"  
  
"Ah don't know."  
  
"No you can't use mah bike. You can use Scott's."  
  
"What will Scott say?"  
  
"Don't hurt the bike and he won't be saying anything. Remember? He and Jean are on that college experiment trip that lasts for a month."  
  
"Oh yeah. Ah should be back by then. Ah just need to get out.you know, breathe a little."  
  
"Yeah, I know kid. Be sure to be careful."  
  
"OK." As Rogue left she turned and said, "Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being like a father to me. Ah me Ah never had a father but Ah always had you. Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome. Bye."  
  
"Bye Logan."  
  
As Rogue was walking down the hall she bumped into Owen. "Gawd dammit! Watch where the hel-" When Rogue realized who she bumped into she shut up and quick. "What are you doing in this hall.the guys rooms are in the other hall."  
  
"The Professor told me to talk to you because it would be easier on the both of us."  
  
"Well just to clue you in.it won't. That's why Ah am leaving." Rogue continued walking and Owen followed.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much?"  
  
"You know.this would be considered talking."  
  
"Just tell me why."  
  
"Well it is complicated and Ah have no memories of my childhood and you being here confuses me because my phsyches and stuff. Ask the Professor for the main details of my life.cause Ah don't even know them." As Rogue walked off Owen got a good look at her butt.  
  
When he whistled Rogue whipped around. "What the hell you lookin' at dough boy!?!?"  
  
"Nuttin. Well you do have a fine ass if I do say so myself."  
  
"Remember.as far as anyone is concerned your my brother. That means no looking at my ass, tits, or anything else you can think of. Got it?" Owen shook his head. "Good. And even though Ah don't think of you as anything more than a pain in my royal ass that still means no lookin'!"  
  
She walked away. Since Rogue had a newly developed gift that she was itching to use she tried to burn Owen. But since she wasn't looking at him, she accidentally burned the chair that was in the hallway.  
  
OK.like I said, PLEASE review. Tell me if I should even bother writing a second chapter. And until I get at least one review, I am not writing a second chapter.unless that one review say 'don't write anymore.please! We beg you! You suck at writing' ya you get my point. So review!! PLEASE!! 


	2. Good Can Come Out Of Bad

A/N: Ok...just to make sure everybody knows...I do not own X-men or X-men Evolution or anything economically related...it would be really really spiffy if I did. But I don't. So I hope you like the story!  
  
As Rogue reach her room she looked around. She wandered if she was really going to miss this place. It took her one second to think about that one and realize that she would miss some of the people in th Institute but she definitely would not miss some of the others. Like Scott for example...he is a nice guy but really, he can have a sick up his ass sometimes. But when Rogue thought about it she really didn't want to run away. This was the only place she had ever called home and she wasn't about to let some snotty- nosed punk scare her away just because he claimed he was her brother.  
  
Rogue was taken from her thoughts when she heard a bamf like noise. When she turned around Kurt was all up in her face.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Why wouldn't Ah be?"  
  
"Vell you ran out of ze room and you looked upzet. That's all." Kurt tried giving her a hug but she stepped back out of his reach.  
  
"Ah'm fine. Ya better go before I scream and say that there is a boy in the girls hall.  
  
"Sorry, bye." And with that he was gone.  
  
Rogue sat on her bed and took her pillow in her hand and put it up to her face. She didn't want to cry and she was disgusted at herself for letting the tears fall onto the pillow.  
  
"Why do I have to be so soft?!"  
  
As Rogue said that Wanda walked in. Wanda wasn't one to give you a bear hug like Kitty, but she would listen to your problems and give you advice. Mostly good advice, but sometimes she would get really cynical and just hex you.  
  
"Whoa! What is wrong with you?!" Wanda asked. She was curious, but she was kinda freaked out by this.  
  
"I am really confused," Rogue replied.  
  
"Wanna go see a movie? Or stay here and steal the plasma screen T.V. out of Kitty's room and take Kurt's DVD player and VCR and see how long it takes them to figure out it was us?"  
  
"I like the last option," Rogue said with a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
The two snuck into Kitty's room and lifted the television from her wall were it was hung. Then they quietly and carefully ran back to their room to make sure that no one saw them. Then they started to act really stupid and pretended to be Charlie's Angels and were sneaking around up against the walls and peeking around corners with their hands made to look like guns. When they finally reached Kurt's room they quietly listened to see if anyone was inside and to make sure no one was coming. When they were sure they opened the door and each took one eletrical appliance. When they got back to their room they looked through the DVDs.  
  
"What do ya want to watch?" Rogue asked looking at Orlando Bloom on the cover of Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
"Waddya got?"  
  
"Umm...Ah Know What You Did Last Summer, Ah Still Know What You Did Last Summer, Pirates of the  
  
Carribean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, The Fast and the Furious, A Beautiful Mind, 10 Things I Hate About Ya, Final Destination, and Final Destination 2," Rogue said as she figured out which one she wanted to watch the most.  
  
"How about we watch...Final Destination!" Wanda said with excitement as she went to go turn the lights off.  
  
"So, Ah guess ya like this movie, huh?" Rogue asked as she got up to get some candy out of their candy-stash- drawer.  
  
"Nope. I haven't seen it yet."  
  
"Oh. Ok then I will be quiet now."  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
"Ow! That hurt!" Rogue exclaimed as she grabbed a pillow and hit Wanda.  
  
This resulted in a pillow fight.  
  
**********some time later**********  
  
Kurt walked in wondering where is VCR and DVD player were.  
  
"Hey! Vhat's going on!?" Kurt said as he was hit with a random pillow.  
  
"Oh, hey Kurt. What's up?" Rogue said out of breath.  
  
"I want my VCR! And my DVD player!"  
  
"Oh yeah about that," Wanda said as she looked at the clock. It was 8:30 p.m. when they took the alleged items and it was now 10:00 p.m. "where were you this whole time. We have been having random pillow fights through both movies."  
  
"Vell I vas out on a date. Now if I could have my stuff back I'll be on my vay."  
  
"Not so fast elf," Rogue said as she stopped Kurt as he went towards his stuff to unhook them from the wall and the T.V. "who were you on a date with?"  
  
"That iz none of your business!"  
  
"Well I think it is our business now," Wanda replied so she could find out the juicy gossip.  
  
"Vell if you HAVE to know, I vas out on a date vith Kitty!" He told them as he reached down and got his stuff. Rogue and Wanda were in shock when they heard what he said. When they finally realized what was going on around them Kitty and Katie were yelling at them and finishing each others sentences.  
  
"What were you-" Kitty started.  
  
"Like, thinking!" Katie finished.  
  
It bugged Rogue and Wanda that Kitty had a clone. One Kitty was bad enough but two is worse. Katie had started talking like her, walking like her and shopping at the same stores as her which is the same as dressing like her.  
  
"We're sorry! Jeeze guys! You can just take your stupid T.V.!" Wanda screamed. She was getting really mad and was probably about to hex them.  
  
"Okay! Gosh! Do you really like have to yell at us?!" Kitty screamed back not as scared of Wanda and her hex's as Katie.  
  
"Yeah." Katie said a little half-heartedly.  
  
Kitty and Katie took the T.V. out of the room and back into theirs. Wanda had snapped out of their little tranz before Rogue had. But Rogue recovered quickly after that little incident.  
  
"So ya wanna listen to some music?" Rogue asked trying to break the hexing mood.  
  
"Sure. Whatcha got?"  
  
"Anything and everything that is pretty much dark and drepressing. Ya know the whole Ah can't touch anybody thing can kinda bring that on, yeah," Rogue replied with a fake smile.  
  
"Why not listen to Linkin Park," Wanda suggested.  
  
"Why not," Rogue said as she took it out of it's case and put it in her stereo. She flipped it to "Numb"  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless  
  
Lost under the surface  
  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure  
  
Of walking in your shoes  
  
"So do you like this song or something?" Wanda said as Rogue raise the volume and put her hand on the speaker.  
  
[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
"No, it's just how Ah feel. A lot of their songs make me feel like Ah am not alone. Even though Ah kinda am," Rogue gave a little chuckle as she listened to one of her songs.  
  
I've become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
Become  
  
so tired  
  
So much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this  
  
All I want to do  
  
Is be more like me  
  
And be less like you  
  
"Why do you put your hand on the speaker?" Wanda asked kinda perplexed by it.  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
Holding too tightly  
  
Afraid to lose control  
  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
  
"Technically I can't touch any people or mutants so why not touch objects and feel something like vibrations?" Rogue replied softly considering how loud the music was.  
  
All of a sudden Rogue was in tears.  
  
"Rogue what's wrong?" Wanda asked as she looked at Rogue.  
  
"Nothing, Ah'm fine," Rogue said as she shuddered away.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and Rogue instantly turned back into "bitch form" and turn the music off.  
  
"What the hell are ya trying to pull?!" Rogue screamed. When she saw who the perpetrator was she bit her tongue.  
  
"I wouldn't normally do this but turn your music off. The munchkins are turning into a mob," Wolverine replied.  
  
Rogue saw practically the Institute behind him. "Well it's off ain't it!"  
  
"Hey! Yell at them!" Wolverine said pointing to the teens behind him.  
  
They all backed up a little bit just to let Logan out. As each one of them was leaving Rogue memorized who they were so she and Wanda could get revenge later at dinner. The last person she saw was Owen.  
  
"This is going to be fun," Rogue whispered with a little grin on her face.  
  
Please review, even if it is to say that my story sucks! I will feel loved, in a weird way. So review! 


End file.
